Tuaregan
The Tuaregan are a nomadic group of clans. Overview The Tuaregans—known in Turgua as the Turgu’ade, or "Children of Tuareg"—were a nomadic group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple genders, all bound by a common culture. In their early years, the Tuaregan culture revolved around battle, with war being a source of honor and pride in their community. The leader of the Tuaregans was known as the Tur’Galor, translating to "Sole Ruler" and was rendered as "Tuareg" in English. Throughout their history, the Tuaregans were frequently allied with the Darksider, perhaps most notably the Darksider Exar Rancid, and held a certain distrust and general dislike for the Diviners. However, they would not hesitate to cooperate with the Diviner if a partnership between the two groups was mutually beneficial. In later years, the Tuaregans moved away from their obsessively war-like and conqueror ways and instead, most became bounty hunters and mercenaries, selling their skills to various individuals and factions in Canopus for credits and the destruction of nations. Tuaregans wore very distinctive battle armor, including helmets with T-shaped visors that covered the entirety of their faces, and would provide inspiration for the helmets of the Alvinadan Black Trooper These helmets would eventually become strongly associated with the Tuaregan people. Tur'Galor Tur'Galor was the title of the leader of the Tuaregan, meaning "Sole Ruler" in their language. The title originated with the mythical figure Tur’Galor the First, whose warriors were said to unite the clans of Tuaregan. Eventually, the term came to be applied to the Tuaregan leaders, with the first known bearer of the title being Tur’Galor the Undefeatable, who reigned during the Great War. Known Tur'Galor: *Tur'Galor the First *Tur'Galor the Undefeatable *Tur'Galor the Wise *Tur'Galor the Deathbringer *Tur'Galor the Minor *Tur'Galor the Resuructer/Dylan of Clopus Clan. Writer of the Tuaregan Codex, leader of the "True Ones" in the Tuaregan Civil War. Culture Early Tuaregan culture, was believed to have begun as a religious warrior society, with sophisticated laws and customs that went on to become the Canons of Honor. War was practiced as a form of ritual worship to their multiple gods, but following the destruction of their Nevoota city, war itself became a god, personified by Kadang Harangir the destroyer god. In Tuaregan mythology, Kadang Harangir represented the opportunity for change through destruction, and was eternally opposed by Abesus, the personification of stagnation and inactivity. Because of this, many of the Tuaregans' earliest conflicts were seen as holy wars and their warriors known as the Tuaregan Crusaders. Armor The thing most often associated with the Tuaregans was their armor. In their native tongue, it was known as Kulit B’si, or "iron skin", a show of just how central it was to a Tuaregan's life. Armor was greatly valued, especially if made from the near indestructible metal beskar, and was often passed down through generations. Aside from it's defensive capabilities, armor served another function: The paint scheme of a Tuaregan's armor occasionally represented a soldier's state of mind, or their personal mission. For instance, sand-gold represented a quest for vengeance, while black indicated a desire for justice. This was not always the case, however, and Tuaregans would sometimes decorate their armor in colors they simply held a preference for; blue and green were common choices. Whereas many soldiers preferred the inconspicuousness afforded by camouflage, Tuaregans believed in the saying, "It's one thing to see us coming, it's another to do something about it." Category:Canopus